A SasuSaku Love story
by original sasuke uchiha
Summary: A story about friendship, hatred, jealousy, music and so much more. Just read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

Chapter 1

This story begins with three people. The first one is Sakura Haruno, the brains and beauty of the group. Second is Sasuke Uchiha, the cool, silent and music minded of the three. His greatest dream is to be the world's greatest rock star. The last but never the least is NarutoUzumaki, childish and funny one in the group. These three people have been best friends since the first time they met in Kindergarten. They have helped each other in times of need. They have ever been apart from each other. This story is about these three people entering a new life in High School.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttttt"

"Well, I guess this is it you guys. Our first day in High School." Sakura said proudly. "I'm gonna miss the old days. We had a lot of fun back then." says Naruto. Sasuke just smiled and said to himself, "This year, I'm going to make a difference because I'm gonna rock!" "Well, I think we'd better hurry up and get to class if we don't wanna be late." Sakura said to the group. They hurried to class. When they got there, they took a seat. The three of them sat right next to each other with Sakura in the middle. When they all got settled in their seats, their teacher introduced himself. "Good morning class. I am Kakashi Hatake and I will be your teacher for the whole school year." After the teacher introduced himself, they started their class.

"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttttt"

Once the bell rang, all the students went out to have their lunch break. Everyone was excited to have their lunch. But no one was more excited than Naruto since the lunch special was Ramen and Naruto's favorite food, was of course, Ramen. "Boy, Naruto-kun. You must be really hungry." Sakura said to Naruto. "I sure am!" Answered Naruto. Sasuke just smiled, said nothing and sat with Sakura and Naruto.

Later after that, Kakashi-sensei passed by and said. "Ah, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto. Good to see you. Are you enjoying your lunch? I see that Naruto is enjoying his bowl of Ramen. How about you two?" "Oh, we're fine Kakashi-sensei. I just don't have much of an appetite right now. I've got a lot to think about right now." Said Sakura. "And you, Sasuke?" "I'm fine Kakashi-sensei. Just like Sakura, I've got a lot to think about." Sasuke answered.

Little do they know that Sasuke was actually thinking about his brother, Itachi. Itachi just recently joined the Akatsuki gang led by Pein, the most brutal and merciless person Sasuke has ever known. Pein said that before Itachi could join the gang, he must first beat up his own parents. And that was exactly what Itachi did. While Sasuke was in school, Itachi snuk up on his parents and beat them until they could no longer move. When Sasuke arrived from school, he went in and saw his parents lying on the floor injured. He called an ambulance and rushed them to the hospital. Today they're fine. But since that happened, Sasuke vowed to take revenge on Itachi for beating their parents. He swore to defeat Itachi for the sake of his parents.

After he was thinking about how to get revenge on Itachi, Sasuke no longer wanted to eat. But Sakura already started eating because she finally got her appetite back.

Meanwhile. Ino Yamanaka, the head cheerleader in the school, saw Sasuke and completely fell in live with him. Then she saw Sakura sitting so close to Sasuke. Of course, she was jealous. So she went to their table and introduced herself to Sasuke. After the introduction, Ino asked. "So what's your name?" Sakura was mad because Ino was so close to Sasuke when she talked to him and, who talks directly to complete strangers? She just directly told everything about her to Sasuke and she just asks what his name was? This made Sakura so mad that she just pushed Ino away from Sasuke. Ino also got mad. And to get back at Sakura, she took her food and dropped it on the floor. Sakura, too, wanted to get her back. So she took a big handful of the food Ino dropped on the floor and threw it to her face. The two girls kept throwing food at each other and eventually started a food fight in the Cafeteria.

A few minutes after the food fight, Tsunade, the school's principal, heard the noise from her office and she wanted to know who caused it. So she went to the Cafeteria to find out. The moment Tsunade walked in, all the students stood in silence. Except Ino and Sakura who caused the food fight. They were still fighting. At the moment Tsunade saw Ino and Sakura, she knew that they were the ones who started the food fight. "Hold it right there you two." Tsunade said in anger. Ino and Sakura was sent to the Principal's office to have a talk with Tsunade.

While Ino and Sakura were talking with Tsunade-sama,the two of them were instructed that if they started a fight like the one earlier, they would be in a lot of trouble. Then Tsunade-sama said. " Consider this as a warning you two. But next time you do something like this, I will be ready with a punishment." After that, Ino and Sakura said goodbye to Tsunade-sama and left the Principal's office to continue to their classes.

After class, Sasuke thought to himself. "High School is a really good time to start a band. All I need are more band members. Maybe I could teach Naruto how to play the Bass guitar. Now all I need is a drummer and a singer since my voice isn't that good." Just then, Sasuke heard someone playing the drums in the school's music room. t had a really good beat to it. Sasuke urged to find out who was playing the drums and hurried to the music room. When he got there, he saw Shikamaru, an old friend he met last summer. Sasuke was really amazed when he saw Shikamaru play He never knew Shikamaru could play the drums. When Shikamaru was done playing on the drums, Sasuke directly asked Shikamaru if he would like to join a band that he was going to make.

To Sasuke's expectation, Shikamaru gladly agreed to Sasuke's offer. Now all he needed to do was teach Naruto how to play the Bass guitar and ask Sakura if she would like to join in the band, too. Teaching Naruto would be really easy for Sasuke but asking Sakura was going to be tough for Sasuke since Sasuke is a really shy person and Sasuke has a really big crush on Sakura for such a long time that he had ever told her before. Anyway, Sasuke needed to find Naruto before he could teach him to play the Bass. Sasuke asked Shikamaru if he would help find Naruto. Of course, Shikamaru agreed and he and Sasuke started to look for Naruto. Shikamaru looked in the Gym, Cafeteria and in the bathrooms while Sasuke looked in all the classrooms. A few minutes later, Sasuke found Naruto in their classroom talking with Kakashi-sensei so Sasuke thought that he'd better wait for them to finish talking so that he wouldn't bother them. So he just stood near the door and listened to what they were saying. Kakashi-sensei told Naruto that even on their first day, Naruto was already failing in their quizzes and tests. And if he didn't improve his grades after the next semester, Naruto has to transfer in another school.

After hearing this, Sasuke was outraged and went right in Naruto and Kakashi-sensei's conversation and shouted. "No! Naruto can't transfer schools. We have been best friends since Kindergarten and have never been separated ever since. You can't just let him transfer like that!" After hearing Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei tried to calm him down and said. " Don't get so mad, Sasuke. Naruto won't leave if he won't fail in the 2nd semester exams. Why don't you help Naruto study for the exam while there's still plenty of time." Sasuke nods his head and said. "Ok, I will. By the next semester, Naruto will have a passing grade and maybe even a higher grade than I do." Then Sasuke and Naruto left the classroom and says goodbye to Kakashi-sensei.

When Naruto and Sasuke were out of the classroom, Sasuke asked Naruto if he would like to learn how to play the Bass guitar so he could join the band with Shikamaru. Naruto answered. "Ok, I'll learn how to play the Bass if you help me study for next semester's exam so I could pass." Sasuke agreed to Naruto's deal. He was so overjoyed. After that, Sasuke called Shikamaru and the three of them went to Sasuke's house to practice. On their way to Sasuke's house, Sasuke kept thinking that he should have invited Sakura to join the band as well. But Sasuke was too shy to talk to her that he just said to himself. "I'll tell her when the time is right and I'm not so shy to ask."

Meanwhile, Sakura went to the Principal's office to talk with Tsunade-sama. Sakura asked Tsunade if she could teach her everything she knows. "I would like to learn about the school, the teachers, your life, what you do, I want to know everything. Please, Tsunade-sama. Teach me!" Tsunade answered. "Yes, of course I'll teach you. I've never seen a student so eager to learn about everything. Let alone me. Just come into my office at any time you would want to be taught." After that, Sakura said goodbye to Tsunade-sama and left the office excited about the private tutoring with Tsunade-sama.

Somewhere around the school, Ino secretly took pictures of Sasuke so she could place them in her locker. That way, whenever she opens her locker, she could see Sasuke's face and daydream about him all the time . Then, Ino kept thinking about Sakura. She keeps asking herself if Sakura and Sasuke are really together or if they already have a relationship between each other. Then she says to herself. "Well then, that just makes things a little more difficult. I love challenges."

In Sasuke's house, Sasuke had already finished teaching Naruto how to play the Bass. Now Sasuke and Shikamaru tutored Naruto on all the things he needed to learn in school. After the tutoring on Naruto, Shikamaru decided it was time to go home since it's starting to get really late. So he said goodbye to Sasuke and Naruto. When Shikamaru left, Naruto took a quick nap while Sasuke played one of his songs on his guitar. After hearing Sasuke play, Naruto quickly got up and accompanied Sasuke on the Bass guitar. It sounded really good. Then Naruto thought. "If only Shikamaru didn't leave so early. We could have practiced even more and this song would sound even better."

When Sasuke's song was finished, Naruto started to yawn and thought that he'd better get going since it was already late. Naruto fixed his things, said goodbye to Sasuke and went home. Just as Naruto left, Itachi came home with his body covered in blood. Sasuke said. "Out on another killing spree I presume." Then Itachi said. "Don't tell our parents or else I'll be forced to kill you along with the other people I've killed." Sasuke simply sat down and smiled as Itachi passed by him. When Itachi left, Sasuke directly fell asleep from all the things that happened on the first day of High School.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Jealousy

Chapter 2

Morning came and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto woke up and got ready for school. They met up on the school grounds. Once they got together, they had a big group hug. During the group hug, Sasuke kissed Sakura for no reason. Sakura blushed.

When Sasuke and Sakura kissed, Ino was watching from a different side of the school grounds. She got mad and thought. "The two of them really are in a relationship. I'd better make this quick before they get really serious." Then, moments after that, the school bell rang and everybody went inside their classrooms. Sakura, however, just stood there as if she was in a trance. Then Naruto said. "You coming Sakura-chan?" "H-Hai. Let's go before we get late for class." Then the three of them went to their classroom.

When they got to their classroom, the students of 2-A (mainly Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto's class) was scheduled for Gym class so all the students together with Kakashi-sensei went to the gymnasium.Once they arrived at the gym, the students saw that the gym was filled with obstacle courses. Kakashi-sensei told them that the obstacle courses were for a test of the students' strength, speed and agility. Each student must run the obstacle course and will be timed for their grade. They were going to be tested one by one. After a few students were done with the obstacle course, it was Sakura's turn. Followed by Naruto, then Sasuke. When it was Sasuke's turn, he showed an impressine display of strength and agility. He finished the course in record time. Kakashi-sensei and all the students of 2-A was so amazed at his performance in the course. "Nicely done, Sasuke." Said Kakashi-sensei. "Wow! I didn't know you had that much speed and power?" Sakura and Naruto said. Then Sakura gave Sasuke a towel to wipe his sweat and she helped him relax a bit from being tired fromthe course. Meanwhile, Hinata and Temari, Ino's friends and lackies, were also part of class 2-A and was also amazed at how well Sasuke finished the course and thought that it would be worth telling Ino about everything that happened.

When gym class was over and all the students went to the Cafeteria to have lunch, Hinata and Temari told Ino everything during gym class. Ino couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then she said."Not only is Sasuke cute, but strong and fast too? No wonder Sakura really likes him."

Somewhere in the Cafeteria, while Sasuke and Naruto was eating their lunch, Sakura couldn't do anything but think about the kiss Sasuke gave to her earlier in the morning. "Sakura-chan, why aren't you eating?" Sasuke asked. "Oh it's nothing Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered. "Still thinking about that kiss, huh?"Said Sasuke. Sakura blushed. "You know Sakura-chan, since we first met when we were little, I really liked you and kept a crush on you for so long. I think now's the time that I show my true feelings toward you." Ino was listening closely to Sakura and Sasuke's conversation from afar. Then Sasuke said."Sakura...I...I love you." After hearing Sasuke's words, Ino's heart was ripped to shreads when Sasuke said 'I love you'. And Sakura, when Sasuke said 'I love you', blushed so much that her whole face turned red.

"Bzzzzzzzzztttttttttt"

Once the bell rang, everyone in school went back to their classrooms.Kakashi was teaching Science to the students of 2-A that afternoon.While Kakashi-sensei was teaching, Sasuke was passing love notes to Sakura. "He's acting really weird around me. Were the things he said during lunch really true? He really does love me. That's so sweet." Sakura kept thinking while Sasuke kept passing notes to Sakura. Then after a while, Kakashi-sensei noticed Sasuke and Sakura passing notes. "What do we have here, Sakura? Why don't you read out loud to the whole class what is written on those notes?" "N-No Kakashi-sensei. It's nothing." Sakura answered. "Well,I hope you don't pass on any letters or daydream in my class next time ok." Kakashi-sensei said. "H-Hai kakashi-sensei."Then he smiled and said."Let's continue our class, shall we?"Them Kakashi-sensei smiled and continued discussing.

When class was over and all the students went out of the classroom, Kakashi-sensei took out a book from his desk drawer and started reading it. The book was titled "Flirting Paradise" and was written by the famous Jiraya-sama or the Ero-sennin as he is called. Meanwhile, Sakura was headed to principal Tsunade's office when Sasuke blocked her way and asked. "Hey Sakura-chan, you ant to go to my place and see our band practice?" "Sure Sasuke-kun. But I have to go to Tsunade-sama's office first. I'll go when I'm done here, ok?" Sakura replied. "Great! So I'll see you there soon?" "Sure." Then Sakura went on to Tsunade-sama's office and Sasuke went on his way home.


End file.
